Incredible
by Izzu
Summary: He always thought of them to be amazing people.
1. Chapter 1

For a while now, there were _two people_ that he had grown to admire a lot during his month-long stay in Uruk. Because they were so _dedicated_ to their jobs... and also because they were so _brave_. The first person that came to his mind was Doctor Kang Moyeon. The second person was Captain Yoo Sijin.

Well, he had known Dr. Kang for quite some time actually... he had known her ever since he started his internship at Haeseong. He already respected her a lot since then, but the time they spent in Uruk made him grow even _more respectful_ of her. And Uruk was also where he first met Captain Yoo.

To be honest, his first impression of the captain was that he looked very _cool_. And it was interesting enough, that he seemed to know Dr. Kang.

The incident with the Arab chairman was the beginning of his _greater_ admiration of the two. Back then, he had been so scared. What with the face-off between the Korean soldiers and the Arab agents, as well as critical surgery operation that could change the fate of the world! Yet Captain Yoo and Dr. Kang didn't let the situation stop them from doing their jobs. Captain Yoo had bravely _protected_ them, and Dr. Kang had bravely proceeded through with the operation and _saved_ their patient.

And then there was that earthquake. It was then when he felt lucky that Doctor Kang had been the leader of the Haeseong Medical Service team. The disaster was something that no one could have anticipated but they were able to get through it because Dr. Kang was there to _lead_ them. Captain Yoo already left Uruk at the time, but he noticed it when the man came back with support from back home. The soldiers' morale had risen greatly because Captain Yoo was back, and that was really amazing.

In a way, Captain Yoo's arrival had lifted the spirits of everyone at the scene.

Such were the effect of the two people he had grown to have high regards of to everyone. Of course, there were _other_ people around that were also a great help. Like Doctor Daniel, Yehwa, Doctor Song, Sergeant Seo, Lieutenant Yun...

But having Doctor Kang and Captain Yoo to lead them all the way through the tragedy was really comforting.

He really respected the two of them, because even when they were thrown into a chaotic situation, they were able to stay calm. And because of that, everyone else who were part of the rescue team were able to do their jobs without fear. Since they were lead by the most reliable leaders that they could have gotten. When Chihun thought about it, he was mostly grateful to have both Captain Yoo and Dr. Kang to lead them. Since he couldn't imagine anyone else who could do it better than them.

The two had also worked well together during the M3 virus epidemic, and everyone was able to get through that situation just fine.

He really admired the two of them. It felt as if there was _nothing_ that could ever bring those two down. Because they would _always_ triumph over everything.

xxx

Of all the things that he thought he would be prepared for... in his line of work as a doctor, it was not this. In fact, despite how he occasionally play the situation in his mind as to how he would handle a situation like this, he never really felt that it could be this _hard_. As in, facing a situation where you as a doctor were faced with a life and death situation to save a patient... when the patient was someone you _knew_. Like a family member... or a friend.

In fact, one of the opinions from the Code of Medical Ethics that he learned before... said that usually physicians were not allowed to treat themselves or the members of their family—and suppose you could include friends and loved ones as well in this—for fear that their medical judgement would be _affected_ by their personal emotions. To be honest, he still didn't quite understand the reasoning about that. But right now, he felt that he finally _did_.

Chihun turned towards Moyeon as she seemed to _still_ be in a state of alarm after the ambulance door was opened. Suddenly he wondered if he should call for another doctor to take over.

"Dr. Kang, should I—"

Moyeon suddenly snapped herself from her daze as she wiped her tears away. Her eyes were suddenly fierce. "Come on. We need to get this _patient_ to the ER."

xxx

He tried not to think too much as he kept maintaining the air flow to Captain Yoo. He silently prayed to himself, that the captain would not stop breathing. He wouldn't know what to do if Captain Yoo stopped breathing, or what Dr. Kang would do if they couldn't save him.

The beeping that suddenly resounded made him turn towards the monitor; made his fears worse.

"Cardiac arrest!", he exclaimed before turning towards Moyeon.

"200 joules! Charge!" exclaimed Moyeon, not missing the beat. Chihun lifted the ambu bag right away as he heard the sound of the defibrillator being charged.

Moyeon placed the paddles on Sijin's chest.

"Shoot!" she cried again as Sijin's body jolted in response. Moyeon repeated the motion several more times as the vital sign readings on the monitor did not change.

"His vitals aren't coming back," Chihun cried, feeling slightly more alarmed. Were they going to lose Captain Yoo today? Couldn't they save him today?

He could see the panic in Moyeon's eyes as he tried to use the ambu bag on Sijin again. But as he was about to do it, Moyeon barged over and started doing manual chest compressions on Sijin.

"One, Two, Three! One, Two, Three!"

"Come back! Please come back!" she cried.

Chihun didn't know what to do. As much as he wanted to also help in saving Captain Yoo, his body was frozen. Suddenly he was reminded of that worker he failed to save, back in Uruk. Back then, he was _emotionally affected_ as well... to desperately want to save that man. He remembered that feeling again, as he watched Moyeon desperately wanting to save Sijin.

The monitor kept beeping that one tone beep, as Chihun kept his eyes focused on it. _Please change... please!_ , he shouted from inside of his mind as the line started to dissipate into one single flat line.

"Don't do this! You can't do this to me! Please."

He could hear Moyeon crying beside him, but Chihun didn't dare to look away. _Please don't flat line...!_

"Please pull yourself together, you jerk!"

Chihun finally turned his attention to Moyeon as she finally stopped trying to revive Sijin. Before he could process what was happening, he heard a familiar cough and glanced towards Sijin. He could barely believe his own eyes when he saw Sijin beginning to open his eyes.

"It hurts like hell," he could hear Sijin gasp. Chihun glanced back to the monitor as vital signs reading finally shows a normal reading.

"His pulse is back," he said aloud, before turning back to stare at the two.

Honestly, the two of them were really _incredible_ people.

* * *

Been wanting to write Chihun. That aside, forgive me for any mistakes on the medical stuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The patient who came with Captain Yoo. He's causing a lot of trouble."_

"No!" Moyeon exclaimed as she stopped Sijin from trying to pull the needle attached to his arm. "If anyone going to be detaching anything off you, it'll be _me_. Lie down on this bed a bit longer! You've lost a lot of blood to the point that you looked like a ghost right now! Don't move a muscle!"

Sijin glanced back towards Moyeon, looking very hurt. "Let me talk to Captain Ahn first. He'll listen to me for sure. Please... I'll do whatever you want me to do after that!"

Chihun alternately stared between Sijin and Moyeon and back, before turning his attention towards Minji. "What happened outside?"

Minji appeared anxious. "The patient suddenly woke up as we're about to administer first aid to him, and then he grabbed Nurse Ha as a hostage!"

"Nurse Ha was taken hostage?" exclaimed almost everyone as Sijin grabbed Moyeon's arm.

"Let me talk to him..." he started to say again before he started to sway. Chihun hurriedly got to his side and took hold of his body to keep him steady.

Moyeon was not amused. "You don't even have any strength to stand up on your own!" she almost shouted at him. But then, she turned to look at Minji and back to everyone before shaking her head in frustration.

xxx

 _"Listen to me carefully. When his X-ray's done, tie him to his bed."_

 _"If there are any broken bones, put a cast on them."_

 _"If he resists, beat him up!"_

As everyone started to return to their respective places, Chihun and Minji walked up to Sijin as the man kept his eyes locked towards the end of the corridor. Minji started nudging him to move.

"Captain Yoo... we need to get you treated now," she started to say.

"You heard what Dr. Kang said just now. And you did say that you'd listen to her after you talked to the North Korean patient," Chihun added, before turning to look at what Sijin was staring at. He barely caught sight of Moyeon's back before she disappeared into another corridor.

"We better get going too..." he started to say before turning around, only to see Sijin collapsing in front of him. Sergeant Gong caught him before he fell to the floor as Chihun ushered everyone to get Sijin treated.

xxx

They moved him into one of the VIP rooms; after the hospital received a call from the military. Standing beside the bed by himself, Chihun felt slightly out of place. He turned to look at the person lying on the bed.

At least Sijin looked better now; after they changed him out of the blood-spattered clothes and put the patient's gown on the man. They changed the bloodied dressings and put on some new bandages on him as well. He even had the broken arm put on a cast as Moyeon ordered them to do it. Though... as far as tying the man on his bed, Chihun decided not to do it.

Sijin stirred awake as Chihun grabbed a chair to sit beside him. The man smiled weakly to him.

"Is the surgery's over? For Captain Ahn?"

Chihun shook his head. "Dr. Kang and Dr. Song were still working hard in the OR. But they should be finishing up real soon."

"I see," said Sijin, before looking away. "She didn't see it, did she?"

Chihun cast him a puzzled look, before recalling how earlier Sijin had collapsed in the corridors. He shook his head at him.

"No, Dr. Kang didn't see you fall."

Sijin let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said, after a moment of silence. "Please don't tell her that it happened."

Chihun stared at the captain in silence before gathering his courage to speak. Since he still remembered their ordeal from earlier.

"Dr. Kang was really shocked when she saw you arriving here, covered in blood. She was trying so hard not to falter; I never seen her terrified like that before. You were really in a very bad shape earlier."

Sijin _still_ didn't look at him in the eye.

"I bet it was. I could just imagine how terrified she was... seeing me like that. I was _terrified_ too." The man finally turned his head towards him. "You must have other things to do. Don't worry about me, I'm already feeling a bit better than before."

Chihun nodded as he looked up to check on the IV bag, hung beside the bed. He just replaced it with a new one during the transfer earlier so technically his work here has finished for now. He might as well take his leave.

"I guess you're right," said Chihun, smiling at the man. "See you later."

xxx

He was just about to take his leave towards the lower levels when he saw Minji and Nurse Min pushing a bed towards his direction. He also saw Sergeant Seo and Sergeant Choi walking alongside them.

Realising something was up, Dr. Lee Chihun ran up towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Kang was really amazing. If I'm in that same place... I wouldn't know if I could stay calm and be able to do my job well."

Jang Huieun, his beloved wife who was sitting beside him, turned her head towards him. "What're you talking about... Chihun?"

He glanced back to her. "I mean... Captain Yoo almost died today. But Dr. Kang still tried her best to save him. I was helping her at her side but... I have to admit that several times I felt paralysed. When I thought we wouldn't be able to save him. If that kind of situation would happen to me, and I was to be the lead doctor... I don't think I could do it. Like what if something happened to you, and I'm the only doctor around? I'd be too afraid of failure to risk such things. Like what if something went wrong?"

Huieun slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't say things like that! Do you really want something like that to actually happen? And why won't Dr. Kang tried her best to save Captain Yoo? He's her _important person_ after all! And it should be the same for any other patients that come our way! Don't you believe in your own ability?"

"I don't mean to say it like that! I mean, operating on a patient and trying your best to save them was what every doctor strives to do, but you know that we don't always get to save everyone. Sometimes, we failed to save them but that should be expected. I know that, but wouldn't it be worse if it was someone we knew... and then failed to save? Wouldn't you be scared to do anything in case something goes wrong?"

"You shouldn't look down on yourself so soon. Who know maybe you'd be able to do the same thing as what Moyeon did, once you gained much more experience and skill as a doctor. Oh, and confidence too!"

Chihun turned to face Dr. Pyo Jisu, who was seated opposite to him. "You might think you could not do it now, with your current skills... but who knows if you could do it in the future? Don't put yourself down too early. Have some confidence! You're still so young after all," she added, as Huieun nudged him in agreement.

"I guess, I still had a lot to learn..." Chihun started to say before sighing again. "But honestly, Dr. Kang was so _brave_."

Jisu made a face at him. "Hah... I would have preferred if Moyeon _doesn't_ have to be so brave like that. Why on earth must that girl fall in love with a _soldier_ of all things?"

Huieun nudged the older woman on the side. "Eh? I thought you weren't against Dr. Kang having a soldier boyfriend? You kept teasing her about it all the time..."

Jisu rolled her eyes at Huieun as Chihun watched the two arguing between themselves. "Yeah... but that's before that guy arrived into the ER and almost dying! What did that guy _do_ to my Moyeon? Because of him, Moyeon gets all jittery today and talked nonsense about serving the country and what-not. I was worried about her wellbeing, but she was _only_ thinking about the guy! Was he _that_ important to her? Why did Moyeon like him so much? How could she stand to date a guy whose job might cost him his _own life_?"

Chihun took a sip from his now-cold cup of coffee.

"I find the two of them to be a good match. At first glance, they might appear to be incompatible. But they really worked well together." Chihun glanced back towards them, before grinning. The two women stared back at him, puzzled.

He let out a chuckle before something crossed his mind. It was something he remembered from back during the time when they were still in Uruk. A conversation that he happened to hear in passing, between Dr. Kang and Captain Yoo. It was not exactly an accident though. He was trying to avoid being seen by Kang Minjae, and ended up tending to the patients in the Medicube area where Captain Yoo was in.

xxx

"Ah!"

Chihun looked up from his patient, before turning towards the direction of the voices. He could see Dr. Kang silently tending to Captain Yoo's injuries as the latter kept making small noises towards her.

"Are you hurting me on purpose? Are you only good at surgeries?"

Chihun had to control himself as to try to not laugh out loud. Captain Yoo sounded like a child—instead of a seasoned special force soldier that he was. He turned his attention back to the patient he was tending as he secured the sling supporting the man's arm. He gave the patient a weak smile before excusing himself to leave.

"Is this a joke to you? You almost died."

He paused before turning back towards the two. They seemed to not be aware of their surroundings as Dr. Kang and Captain Yoo locked eyes with each other. Did Captain Yoo said something earlier? He thought he heard something... but he wasn't paying attention.

"I said it hurt a lot."

"I was so scared. That you might have died."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Chihun shook his head hastily as he went to check on his next patient. As he proceeded with the basic checkups, he recalled how grim Dr. Kang looked what they brought Captain Yoo in. The man had walked into the Medicube by himself; no longer insisting for himself to be brought in with the stretcher, showing that he really didn't need it in the first place.

He assumed that Captain Yoo didn't get hurt when he was trapped in the ruin earlier. But he thought wrong. When he watch Dr. Kang take off the shirt from the captain, he saw the many bruises that have started to darken. Some of it looked as if was sustained _prior_ to him being inside the ruins. There was also a big gash at the back of Captain Yoo's right shoulder that has already been treated, but Dr. Kang didn't look surprised at seeing that. She must've been aware that Captain Yoo has been continuing with the rescue operation despite already sustaining some injuries on himself.

Chihun stole another glance towards the couple. Looking at Dr. Kang right now, he could see why she would be angry. Captain Yoo was lucky that his injuries were not really fatal. He turned back to his patient as he noticed that one of the bandages came loose. He started pulling out some fresh ones to replace it.

"I went in there because I _trusted_ you. You wouldn't have let me die."

His hands stopped abruptly. Dr. Kang started to ask another question as Chihun strained his ears to hear them.

"I'm a thorough man. I make sure I stay alive under all circumstances.

xxx

 _"I went in there because I trusted you. You wouldn't have let me die."  
_  
Chihun glanced back up towards the two women again before chuckling.

"Really! I don't think that Dr. Kang or Captain Yoo were being reckless when they decided to be together. I believe that they really thought long and hard about it before deciding to start a relationship. They really do work well together in a crisis."

He smiled weakly. "The two of them... did seem to have great faiths towards each other." Chihun shrugged at Jisu and his wife. "They're really incredible, isn't it?"

Jisu laughed. "It looks like Chihun here was really taken with our _favourite_ soldier now!" She shrugged, "Well, I don't know that guy really well now... but I have to agree with you that Moyeon was truly an incredible person."

Huieun giggled at them. "I have no objections on that!"

* * *

Might as well finish this draft.


End file.
